Superman or Wolverine?
by CaptainAlbino
Summary: ONESHOT! Emmett and his girl's late night philosophy about who would win. Emmett/OC human


"Emmett…PSSSSSSST Emmett," Harlow whispered to the man lying next to her in the bed. He had his muscular back to her, so she was forced to poke him several times before he turned over. He looked very confused at first, but then he smiled drowsily.

"What's up?" he asked, adjusting himself to face her, while shaking the bed wildly. Harlow felt like she should hold on to something to keep from being thrown off. Once everyone was settled, Harlow cleared her throat loudly.

"Okay, I have been thinking about something for awhile and I need your opinion. Ready?" she asked hurriedly.

"Ready," he replied, anxious to hear what she was about to say. Harper smiled and took a deep breath.

"Superman or Wolverine? Who would win?" she asked in a completely serious tone. Emmett was instantly intrigued by the question. He turned on his back, face perplexed. The couple took a few moments of silence to review each superhero individually. Harlow then flipped on her stomach and faced him.

" Now, I think that-", Harlow began, ready to explain her reasoning, but Emmett put a hand up to stop her.

"Don't. Don't. Tell me. I don't want you to taint my answer," he explained, still deep in thought. Harlow laughed and covered her mouth. Emmett stayed in the same position for many minutes, while Harlow waited, getting more bored by the second.

"Would you hurry up!" she exclaimed in a loud whisper. Emmett only stayed silent for a moment more.

"Superman," he said plainly, as if the answer had been obvious the entire time. Harlow laughed and scooched closer to him.

"Now, I think it's Wolverine," she argued playfully. "I mean, all you need to do to beat Superman is get yourself some kryptonite," she reasoned, using her hands.

"Yeah, but all you need to take down Wolverine is _a magnet_," he shot back. Harlow nodded, agreeing with him.

"Mr. Cullen, you have a valid point," she admitted. "But Wolverine is indestructible. Superman could never kill him." Emmett laughed as though the answer was obvious.

"All Superman would have to do would be to fly Wolverine to space. Wolverine can't heal if he can't breath," he answered confidently. "And Wolverine would have to _catch_ Superman he wanted to kill him. And I quote: '_faster_ than a speeding bullet, more powerful than a locomotive, able to leap tall buildings in a single bound…"

"Yeah, sure, but Wolverine could just rip right through the locomotive, and the mountain too," Harlow argued, making shredding noises and motions. Emmett shook his head slowly.

"Well, Superman can just fly over the mountain. Wolverine has to work too hard to get to the other side of the mountain. So, Wolverine loses," he stated with a note of finality. Harlow hit him on the shoulder playfully, mouth agape.

"No, no, no. You do not get to decide when this is over," she stated roughly.

"Harlow, I can't help it that Superman kicks Wolverine's ass," he said with a tone of innocence, shrugging his shoulders as if there was nothing he could do about it.

"Well, what about…" she began, racking her brain for a way she could defend Wolverine. Emmett waited patiently with a smug grin on his face for her to finish her statement. Harlow sighed deeply. She knew she had been bested. "Fine. Superman is better than Wolverine," she mumbled under her breath.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I couldn't hear you. What was that?" he asked, a triumphant tone to his voice, as he leaned his ear closer to her.

"Superman is better than Wolverine, okay?" she yelled, laughing wildly. Emmett smiled and laid back down, his hands behind his head.

"That's what I thought you said," he stated in a cocky manner. He was definitely milking his win for all it was worth. Harlow grinned as she put her hand on his chest and closed her eyes.

"I'll beat you tomorrow night," she whispered confidently into his ear. Emmett grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"Doubtful, but you just keep trying," he teased, eyes closed. Harlow couldn't help but laugh out loud and shake her head.

"Well, until then, goodnight Superman," she groaned into his chest. Emmett pulled her a little closer to him and adjusted so they were both comfortable. Within minutes, Harlow was asleep and Emmett was already thinking about what they could discuss tomorrow night.,


End file.
